whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts
Hey guys its meeee Hearts!! :) <3 Some facts about me: *'I am 12 years old and my B-Day is March 30th' *'I love cats as well as all animals' *'I love the band 1D' *'I love the color red, orange, and yellow' *'I have brown hair and brown eyes' *'My best friend on this wiki is @Allypuppi88! '''S'he is so sweet <3.....' *'I like writing songs and poems abut my life''' *'I LOVE hearts :D' My friends :) ' ' Veronicalovesauslly4life, is a sweet girl who always expodes a big part of me that is called LAUGHTER!! She calms me and is super nice and sweet. She is also an admin. Veronica is 17 years old and loves hanging out with us on this wiki!!! :) A list of words to describe Veronica are: Amazing, weird, funny, nice, silly, cool, helpful, beautiful, loving, caring, and understanding, ''' ''[[BomBom6206 aka Esther|'Bombom6206',]] '' 'is a very nice and sweet girl who I talk to everyday! She loves music and really loves ross lynch!! her real name is actually Esther. She likes football, and soccer. she is a sweet amazing girl who is 18 years old!!! :) ' ''A list of words to describe Esther are:'' 'Kind, funny, beautiful, understanding, caring, hardworking, strong, ' '''truthful, bright, happy, and giving Allypuppi88, is a 14 year old sweet heart. she is my best sister friend. she is supper nice, funny and i think is the first person i met on the A&A wiki!! her real name is jayla and loves talking to everyone on this wiki!!! jayla loves all animals and espesially puppy's!!! @Allypuppi88 is as sweet as @Charlie!!!:) <3 PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly, is a funny, kind, sweet 16 year old girl, who loves cartoons and the show Phineas and Ferb. She is amazingly funny and starts to get really sweet if you say something nice to her!! I love talking to her!!! She is a total Pokémon freak!!! She is also is a great @Admin :) Dancegirl45 is a sweet and funny admin! She is the creater of the KPOP's Magazine!! and is ''' '''soooooooooooooo sweet!!! She is incharge of the RWA's!!! 'She is a bright, kind user and loves talking to us in the Page de la Whatever !! :)' Abby Cat is a sweet loving girl who may be deaf but still loves that about her!! She comes on almost everyday and is kind and caring! Abby Cat is 15 years old and her B-Day is Feb 14!! :) Swiftie is a sweet young girl who loves Taylor Swift. She is always so fun to talk to and is super funny! She is 12 years old. Swiftie is really amazing, kind, wonderful, and cool to talk to!! :) I stole your cookies is a silly, helpful, beautiful young girl who simply LOVE's cookies!!! I sometimes call her the cookie monster because she steals my cookies. (joking) She is soo funny that she pops the cookies right out of me!! She is also loving and caring!!! :) Hi, It's Jayla, I Just Wanted To Say, That I Miss Hearts Like CRAZY. I Think About Her Almost Everyday, She Was My First Best Friend Here!! ): She, Along With Corey, Had To Leave Because Their Parents Didn't Approve Of This Wiki...So Never Forget To Say 'I Love You,' Because You Never Know When You Could Be Talking With Someone For The Last Time.. ;_; '''Alone Until As i walk home All alone As i look around No one to be found As im on the phone All alone No one on the other end No one i can defend As i turn out the light Hoping the darkness wont fight I always wonder ''' '''If i could be stronger And as i look around Yet i still cant be found So i wish upon a star For everything you are And how i walk alone All the way home Thinking am i alright Will the dark night hide As the sun rises And its finally friday Thinking am i insain Am i even the same And yet im still walking And yet im still calling I was soo lonely Then i saw someone with me He was walking behind me I was thinking so clearly That im not alone I dont need a home Since he was right behind me I was thinking of a journey So his heart took me away Was there something i would say.... I said... Take me away Iv got no place to stay Iv been looking up Iv been looking down Iv been looking all around Take me to trinity This is in reality This is no fantasy And i would also say...... I just met you I now love you Take my away In a verry train Im now the same Your all i need...... K SO THIS WAS MY SONG I WROTE ALL BY MYSELF AND I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE IT!! :) ' Hearts <3' ''Smile Is A Sign Of...... <3 '''This is a poem...' A smile is a sign of love, 'A smile is a sign of care, '' A smile tells how much to others, You are important and also dear. '''A smile is a sign of cheer,' A smile is a sign of trust, A smile shows how you can, Be happy even in hard crust. A smile is a sign of joy, A smile is a sign of hope, A smile teaches you how you can, Remove the clouds of mope. For nothing but only a smile, Takes away your pain and trial, And pick your trouble's pile, And let you smile, smile and smile. ' Hearts <3' 'A Song by Victoria Justice' Gallery of Awesome :) 1-121101215F4-lp-1-.jpg 12O3I51S3b0-51015-1-.jpg 14294927-abstract-purple-light-over-back-background-1-.jpg 187606 100002294203133 5298963 n-1-.jpg Abstract-purple-c4d-wallpaper-1-.jpg Beautiful-Enigmatic-Flower-1-.jpg Birthday-17-1-.jpg Birthday-Quotes-003-1-.gif Birthday-quotes-comment-016-1-.jpg Birthday-quotes-for-friends-23-1-.jpg Birthday quotes1-1-.jpg Bunny-1-.jpg Colorful-birthday-friend-1-.gif DSC 0210-1-.jpg Desktop-space-galaxy-backgrounds-dark-1-.jpg Eternal hearts-normal-1-.jpg Funny-happy-birthday-quotes-1-1-.jpg Funny-love1-1-.jpg Hearts vert-70ab2b70ac4448ef27650f2524f88daf80c862d6-s6-c10-1-.jpg Heartsbday.jpg ImagesCA1BL9DS.jpg ImagesCA1R63KX.jpg ImagesCA3C6JN8.jpg ImagesCA5SKY5A.jpg ImagesCA5XGFGX.jpg ImagesCABN230W.jpg ImagesCAHUHKVS.jpg ImagesCAMFG9VO.jpg ImagesCAO2PAGY.jpg ImagesCAOHGLAR.jpg ImagesCARUH3WB.jpg ImagesCAT5L7DH.jpg ImagesCAW5EWC1.jpg ImagesCAWI9CPJ.jpg Index7777.jpg Jigjfhdy.jpg LOL (4).jpg Photo on 4-8-13 at 7.19 PM.jpg Purple-and-blue-twirl-desktop-wallpaper-o-.-ibackgroundz.com-1-.jpg R5-r5-rocks-31907116-462-464-1-.jpg Rainbow-Sunset.jpg Rainbow-butterfly-1-.gif Rainbow Cat by jeswise.jpg Romantic Funny Quotes(1)-1-.jpg T d16eb0a0-07a9-11e2-aac9-0b9c3b300006-1-.jpg Taylor-swift-red-cover-art-announcement-03-1-.jpg Taylor-swift-red-single-cover-300x300-1-.jpg Tumblr m8q0wg1Cpp1rrdzm8o1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr ml4g50a5Qh1r53gnto1 400-1-.gif TwinUnicorn-1-.jpg Category:Users Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Links Category:Gallery Category:Registered Users Category:Pictures Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Users! Category:You Category:Cool Category:User Pages Category:Us Category:Images Category:Picture Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:People Category:Peeps Category:Pages Category:So AWESOME Category:RANDOM! Category:Random! Category:Our People Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:Legit Category:Hearts Kitten! Category:HeartsKitten! Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:Stuff